


Horse Girls in February

by buggify



Category: IRL - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buggify/pseuds/buggify
Summary: Ian hasn't seen Emily Nicol in quite some time, but when she randomly shows up to the school's Valentine's Dance, things get weird. Really weird
Relationships: Ian Harris/Emily Nicol
Comments: 1





	Horse Girls in February

November 5th 2018, Two new kids just moved into our school, Austin Werner and Emily Nicol. We hadn’t heard much about them previously, so it was quite a surprise when it felt as if a breeze of beauty had blown past me. That burst of wind was none other than Emily Nicol. I was disappointed when she sat across the room from me. In Emily’s presence, Ally Gruber was a thing of the past. 

February 1st , 2020  
It’s February 1st, and today marks the start of the worst time of the year, the month I’m reminded how alone I am. I hope every year that things will be different, but I've never actually tried to make a difference.Then I remembered back to 6th grade. Her. I was going to ask her out today, but I haven’t seen her since last June, before school was over. I’ve moved on from her, and I have a different person on mind now. Still, I find myself wondering what would’ve happened if she never left in the first place. We were almost together. We said we would wait until 7th grade to even possibly start something serious. I couldn’t wait. We sat next to each other in class. But now she is not in school anymore.

The day is nearning faster than I would’ve hoped and I’m getting nervous about the dance that’s happening on Friday. I was thinking about trying to talk to my current crush more, but I haven’t been able to get a hold of her since the month started. My friend Ava is telling me to ask her out but I’m just too nervous to say anything. Something just would feel off about doing that, but I can’t tell what it is. There’s a dance tonight and I’m going to go with my friends, hopefully none of them will embarrass me too much while there. That wouldn’t be good at all, would it? Everytime I ask who’s going to the dance, all of my friends just turn away and giggle about something. I hate how no one ever tells me anything. I’m pretty sure they all hate me  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tonight is the dance and I’m getting really nervous. This is going to be all about 12-13 year olds in corny “relationships” . I still really wanted to ask my new crush out but she’s already going with someone. Really disappointing if you ask me. I’m so jealous of that guy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*last song of the night*  
Music stops for a bit, DJ announces a special guest has arrived. Almost immediately after, the whole crowd moves to the side of the cafeteria. The spotlight falls on Ian, and he begins to sweat. Profusely. “Umm…? What’s going on?” He tries to move to the side but the crowd pushes him back into the spotlight. Suddenly, the music turns to a slow song, that sorta sounds like DESTROYA by My Chemical Romance. Not really, but if you listen close enough I guess. Fog machines turn on by the doors to the cafeteria. The wall between the doors opens up into the cubby area, as a huge door. Fog rolls out of that too. There’s a tall silhouette in the fog, and it looks like…. A horse?! What is a horse doing in school?? Ian’s very confused, but then, the fog clears. There’s a tiny human on the top of the horse, but it’s not just any tiny human. It’s Emily Nicol, the horse girl of Maple Road. The one he used to crush on so much. They were practically dating, until Emily decided she didn’t like Ian anymore. “EMILY????!??!” Ian asked loudly, more confused than he’s ever been in his life. “Hi Ian! It’d been a while since we’ve last spoken and…I realized I still like you! Would you still...go out with me?” Emily spoke softly, she was nervous. She felt bad about telling him off on that day. June 19th, 2019. Ian hated that day, but Emily hated it more. “Of course I would Emily!” Suddenly, there’s a loud honking from outside the cafeteria, and screaming. Headlights flash through the windows. Everybody runs out of the cafeteria . Ian tries to help Emily run away, but she’s more concerned about the horse that’s now freaking out in the middle of the cafeteria. “EMILY! MOVE!!” Too late! The stray bus comes crashing through the cafeteria, seemingly in slow motion. Emily is hit directly in the whole body by the bus. Then the bus runs over her body, barely missing crushing her head. The bus drives through the cafeteria before somehow stopping. Emily is unconscious, and might die if she’s not rushed to the ER. “SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!!!!” Ian begins to cry. 

Saturday, February 15th. Ian’s in the hospital visiting Emily. The doctors said she would live. That was the greatest news Ian has heard since sliced bread. About 4 hours later, Emily woke up! Emily was nervous, she didn’t know where she was. Ian tried to comfort her, but it only seemed to make her more scared. “Who are you?? Where am I??” This confused Ian for a little bit until he realized. Then the doctor walked in. “Young Miss Nicol here has amnesia, I’m so sorry.” Ian was devastated by this. He should’ve known, she was hit in the head. Ian began to cry. “Other than that, she’s somehow perfectly fine to be released from the hospital.” Soon after that, Ian was back at his home with Emily. Ian lives in a small apartment near the school. His parents live back at their home in West Milford with his younger brother Jake. After hearing the news, they came to visit their child. Ian played it cool the whole time, trying not to show how absolutely crushed he is. As soon as they left, Ian ran back upstairs to see how Emily was doing. She seemed wonderful. Ian decided to take her out for a walk to reintroduce her to West Milford, and herself.


End file.
